Kenna
Lady Kenna is a former Lady-in-Waiting to Queen Mary, and a close friend. Kenna was born and raised in Scotland, to a rich and noble family. She is a former mistress of the late King Henry, and the estranged wife of Sebastian. She left court quietly give birth to her child by General Renaude. Must See Episodes * Chosen * Left Behind * Monsters * Banished * Burn Personality Lady Kenna is a spitfire. She is very ambitious and knows what she wants. Since arriving at French Court, she knew what she wanted and aimed for more out of life. She received it briefly and became the king of France's official mistress. Though loyal, Kenna can be a bit selfish and occasionally suffer from tunnel vision. However, since her forced marriage, Kenna has become more compassionate and appears to be genuinely happier and more relaxed with herself. Early Life The only thing known about Kenna's life prior to the one at the French court is that she was born very privileged, comes from a good family, and has a title. Season 1 Soon they were all walking down the aisle behind Mary for her wedding, and joined her during the reception. She was also one of the witnesses during Mary's bedding ceremony to Francis. *'Dirty Laundry' Kenna was at court listening to a dispute between the country of Bohemia and France. Afterwards, while walking with King Henry, Kenna reminded Henry of their previous agreement. She told him how she did not like her last couple suitors, as something was wrong with each of them. Henry then suggested Ferdinand, the Archduke of Bohemia promising there was nothing wrong with him. Except he did expect his future wife to be a virgin. Annoyed but still eager for a suitor, Kenna told Henry to introduce them. Later she was waiting for Their Queen's return to court, as Francis and Mary left two months ago. Married arrived and told Greer she'd found her a suitor. and one for Lola in Paris. But Queen Catherine arrived and stole her son away for a conversation. Later in Mary's chambers they were all trying on the dressed Mary bought back. Kenna's was white, and Greer's was black, however, Lola's didn't fit. Mary told Lola not to worry, as she would have it tailored for her. Mary offered chocolate, but Lola declined. Kenna took a walk with Ferdinand, in her new dress. He rambled and then leaned in to kiss her. Kenna declined, claiming she had never kissed anyone before. He commended her for her morals as she expressed she was worried for her reputation and needed to make sure she stayed pure for her husband. This pleased Ferdinand and he told Kenna how wonderful and noble she was for doing so. > Kenna went to Lola's room and confronted her, asking if she was pregnant, but they both already knew the answer. Kenna congratulated Lola, as her position at court, as the mother of the King's unborn child, was secured. However, Lola said she wasn't sure what to do, and Kenna explained as long as she stayed Francis's mistress, she would probably even get to raise the child. Lola asked if this ever happened to her and Henry, and Kenna explained Henry was well-versed in avoiding such issues. Kenna realized Lola was desperate, so she told her how one of her servants recently had an abortion, but it was very risky procedure. Lola insisted Kenna give her a name, and she reluctantly did so. Later Kenna expressed to Ferdinand that after getting a kiss on her cheek, she had not thought of anything else. He then gave her a tender kiss on the lips, But Kenna grabbed him and kissed him more passionately. Afterwards Ferdinand insisted she kissed like the French and Kenna tried to play it off. The Duke was so taken with her, he began to propose. Kenna cut him off with her scream, she'd just witnessed a person fall from above. The Duke realized his sister's room was there and stood up. Kenna realizing how this tragedy might turn out, asked what he was about to ask her. Ignoring her, Ferdinand rush to see what had happened. An annoyed Kenna walked with Mary to Lola’s room. The maid informed Lola left at dawn. Mary was confused, as they were required to pay their respects to the Duchess of Bohemia. The maid informed them that she didn't say where she was going, but was dressed for ridding. Kenna then confused she knew. Kenna made one final effort to keep the Archdukes' attention and stayed by his side as her grieved his sister. She was even with him when Catherine and Henry told him how his sister died. But to no avail, he left without her. Kenna walked into Henry's room annoyed with everything. The death of the Archduchess had ruined her plans to get married. Henry promised there would be other suitors. He reminded her that they could spend more time together and began making out. They found themselves against a window and Kenna seductively told Henry not to let her go. * The Darkness * Monsters * Liege Lord * No Exit * Toy Soldiers * 'Higher Ground * 'Long Live The King * 'Slaughter Of Innocence }} Season 2 Season 3 Extreme Measures - (Mentioned) Mary Stuart, King Francis and Sebastian were all wondering why King Antoine is back at French Court. Worried he'd learned of Francis illness, as a Bourbon, he'd have the best claim to the throne after Prince Charles. If he rallied his Protestant supporters, he could replace Charles as king. Bash asked to handle him. Francis told his brother that he knows he blames him for what happened with Kenna, but he would not "handle" King Antoine. The Hound and the Hare - (Mentioned) Sebastian told Delphine that when her told her he didn't want her in his head, he was just scared. Any time he'd opened himself up, he'd been hurt. His dead brother King Francis, his wife Kenna, and his now both dead parents. King Henry and Diane de Poitiers. Safe Passage - (Mentioned) Mary Stuart told Sebastian how she remembered first coming to Court. Stepping out of the carriage, everyone lined up to welcome her. She was so nervous, but at least she had her friends, Kenna, Aylee, Greer, Lola. Clips Kenna and Mary.gif Kenna - Mary.gif Getaway - Sebanna 2.gif Notes * Kenna is the only main character to not have killed anyone. * Lady Kenna lost her virginity when she was 16 to King Henry. Hearts and Minds * Henry had sexual relations with Kenna multiple times.Hearts and Minds.Chosen.Consummation.The Darkness. * Almost raped twice, then beaten by the same man, when a group of Italian nobles over took the castle. Left Behind * Broke up with King Henry twice. Fated The Darkness * Kenna got back together with Henry after being unable to find a good enough match on her own. Consummation * Forced into marriage with Sebastian at sword point by King Henry. Monsters * Did not have sexual relations with her new husband for the first time, until months after they married. Toy Soldiers. * Kenna and Bash's home burned down during The Black Plague fires. The Plague.. * Became a Baroness, after finding out she could have been a Duchess. Banished.. * King Antoine asked Kenna to marry him once his wife, Queen Jeanne passed away. Forbidden.. * Kenna had a 2 month relationship with General Renaude and ended up pregnant Burn.. * Has been romantically interested in 3 kings. King Henry,Pilot.. King Antoine, Forbidden. and the King of Imereti. Burn. Historical Notes * Historically, her name, as well as the names of the other ladies-in-waiting of Mary, Queen of Scots, was known to also be Mary. This led to them being called the Four Marys. * Kenna is most closely based on Mary Livingstone, nicknamed Lusty and Mary Fleming of the Four Marys. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:Scottish Category:Ladies-in-waiting Category:Noble Category:Lady Category:Mistress Category:House of de Poitiers‏‎ Category:Married